Mississippi Moonshine
by ShotgunRedneck
Summary: When Haruhi's cousin from America gets transferred into her school, the Host Club will never be the same...


A new story! :C I know, you all are saying NO NEW STORY! But I can't help it...I has hit MAJOR Road Block on some of my other stories and will be working on those once inspiration hits. So in the mean time, enjoy this story!

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club...Please support the official Release!**_

_**~~~Mississippi Moonshine~~~**_

Haruhi Fujioka bit her lip as she stood in front of the Host Club doors. It was a couple of days after the Physical Exam and she had something to tell her new friends(?) The girl-in-disguise sucked in a breath before going into Music Room 3. Ignoring the usual attack of flower petals that always seemed to blow through the door, Haruhi entered the club room. "HARU-CHAN!"

Haruhi laughed as she hugged Honey, who was wrapped around her torso like an octopus. "Hello Honey-sempai. How much cake have you had?"

"Hmmm. Not a lot. Only 5 slices!" he said, a goofy smile on his face.

The girl laughed and set her upper classmate down. His cousin coming towards them. "Hi Mori-sempai."

The taller teen nodded and led Honey back towards his customers. Haruhi giggled to herself as she watched Honey practically inhale some more cake. She then went over to Kyoya, who was reserving some more customers. For who Haruhi didn't know but didn't care. Right now she had something to tell the Hosts of the Host Club. "Um, Kyoya-sempai?"

"Yes Haruhi?" He didn't even look up from his black Ipad that Tamaki had got him for his birthday.

"I have an announcement to the other Hosts. It is about a private matter." She began fiddling with her fingers.

Kyoya stopped writing and looked at her. He could see that she was nervous about something, for she kept playing with her fingers. The Ootari sighed before closing his book. "Gentlemen, a word if you will. We will be right back ladies." he said, herding the Hosts out of the room into their store room.

"What is it Kyoya?" Tamaki asked, worry on his face.

"Yeah, we were about to play another game." said the Hitachiin Twins.

Kyoya ignored them and adjusted his glasses. "Haruhi has something to tell us. Haruhi?"

The girl nodded before taking a deep breath. The Host Club leaned in, each one having different thoughts.

Tamaki: If some ass got her pregnant I will slaughter HIM!

The Hitachiin Twins: Is she finally admitting she is in love with one of us?

Honey: Is she allergic to cake?!

Mori: …

Kyoya: Must be that woman's monthly thing. Do commoner women get it?

Haruhi said, "My cousin is transferring to Ouran!"

Silence, then "EHHH?!

_**~~~Mississippi Moonshine~~~**_

Kyoya watched as Haruhi fiddled with the cup in her hands. The Host Club dismissed their customers, saying that Haruhi was ill. Once the ladies were out of the room, the Hosts looked at their hidden princess. Honey said "Let's get comfortable first!" and now, the boys were surrounding Haruhi.

"Your cousin? How come I cannot find her records?" Kyoya asked, pinning Haruhi with a look.

Tamaki growled, "Kyoya!"

"No, it's okay. The reason you can't find her records is because she isn't from Japan. Mitsuzou is half-Japanese, half-American. Her father recently died and her mom, who is related to my mother, decided it was time to come back to Japan. So, Mitsu-chan took the scholarship test for Ouran ans starting tomorrow will be her first day."

They all stared at her before Hikaru said, "So, your cousin from America will be coming here? Starting tomorrow?"

Haruhi nodded and winced as Tamaki practically fan-gasmed. "Oh this is wonderful! Another Haruhi running around here! Tell me, what does she look like?!"

The "commoner" of the school sighed and began trying to describe her cousin from memory. After all, it had been years since she saw Mitsu-chan...

_**~~~Mississippi Moonshine~~~**_

The Host Club was practically vibrating with excitement. It was before school and they were going to meet Haruhi's cousin. Tamaki was making sure everyone was in place. Kyoya was busy doing something on his Ipad while the Twins were playing on a DS. Honey was talking to Mori about sweets. The Prince of the Host Club smiled and they all looked in the direction of the door as it opened. They all waited with a baited breath, only to sigh as it was Haruhi who slipped inside.

"Haru-chan! Why are you here by yourself?" Honey-sempai asked, running up to her. The brown eyed girl sighed.

"Mitsu is right outside the door and I am only here to tell you all NOT to embarrass me. Okay?"

The Twins and Tamaki saluted at her, which unknowingly made her worry rise. Haruhi sighed, accepting her fate before saying "Mitsu, come on in!" The Host Club quickly got into position and blew out their flower petal attack.

"Welcome!" They said and Tamaki stood, eyes closed. "It is nice to see a beautiful princess like yourseeeee-" His sentence went off like that for when he opened his eyes, he saw Haruhi's cousin.

The girl was equal height with himself. Her auburn hair cascaded down her back in soft waves and she was wearing a man's button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up; jean shorts and a pair of flip flops. But it wasn't her hair, height or outfit that got to Tamaki. No, it was her eyes. The left one was a deep sapphire blue and the right was a rich emerald color.

And it was beautiful. She blinked once, snapping Tamaki out of his stupor. "Oh, forgive me princess." He took her hand and bowed over it, "I was shocked by your beauty."

"Uh, right. Well, buddy you got about 5 seconds to release my hand other wise you will be tasting teeth."

Tamaki straightened, staring at her. He released her hand unconsciously and backed away. She looked at them before looking over at her shorter cousin. "So, this is the Host Club Haru-chan?" Her cousin nodded.

_**[A/N: Begin Playing "The Pride REMIX" by Five Finger Death Punch]**_

Mitsu nodded before leaning back and spun. Her foot came flying at Tamaki's face but Mori moved quickly. The taller teen grabbed it, looking at her with narrowed eyes. Mitsu grinned and lashed her other leg out. She twisted her body so that her torso was perpendicular to the floor, placing the palms of her hands on the cool marble ground. Mori released her foot, dodging the attack. The American girl continued using her momentum to bring herself back up right and ran at Mori. They both ignored the yells of the Host Club, Mori bringing his arms up to guard against her next attack.

The girl lashed her foot out again, slamming it against his forearms. Mori smirked and grasped at her foot. But his smirk disappeared as he saw that she used his arms as a prop. She brought her other leg up, it colliding with his arms and she swung her body. Her fist on a collision course to his head. Mori growled and moved his head back, her fist brushing against his throat. The older teen released her, moving away from her.

Her grin grew into a shit eating smile before she said, "Now that's more like it." And as she went to move again, Haruhi moved in between them.

"Mitsu-chan! Mori-sempai! Enough!" The both looked at the petite girl."Mitsu! You said that you wouldn't fight them!"

The taller girl shrugged, "I just wanted to see who was the better fighter. And it is this guy here. For a bunch of snobby rich boys, ya'll ain't half bad." A smile painted itself across her lips, completely oblivious to what was going on in Mori's head...

_**~~~Mississippi Moonshine~~~**_

_**And that is the end of the chapter! Yep...is going to be waiting for people to blow up in three...two...one...**_


End file.
